Never Gonna Give You Up
by Taoreta Tenshi
Summary: Just a small town girl, livin in a lonely world. She wants to be a musketeer, but noone believes in her. Eloise will show them. OCxDartagnane, AthosxAramis.


Chapter 1

**AN**: Wel dis is my first fic. But special thanks 2 ma bff for editing my fic. You help is so much important. Anyway, keep a look out for my girl MissieTrixyPixie, she's a writer heer to. Well, hope u enjoy 3

33333333333333333333333333

_Dear Diary,_

_This is the first entry of my new journal. My name is Eloise Alexandria Miriam Rose. I'm 17, nearly 18. I have long brown hair that reaches down to my hips. I have sharp blue eyes that look like the sealine. I'm the daughter of a commoner and I want to be a musketeer. I woke up today and put on my knee high boots, my tan pants with purple sstitching and a loose fitting white shirt, the shirt that all the men in my village look down when I wear it. After I got dress__t__ I went downstairs and my father looked at me disapprovingly, "WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?" "Dad! Oh my Gawd seriously leave me the hell alone!" I stormed out of the house grabbing my sword as I ran through the door. I ran down to my practice spot and attacked the tree that I had been du__a__ling since I was 8. My Dad doesn't understand me because he's a sexist pig. He doesn't understand how much I want to get out of here and see the world. I'm so sick of his shit and his conservative morals! So what if I where pants like all the men? I'm better then all of the men around here anyway. I can't really even call them men. The little boys who are constantly __are __trying to push me up against walls and "defl__ou__r me" __l__ike any of them stood a chance. I kicked their asses to the curb before they could even kiss me. Fucking jerks._  
_Anyway I was down practice spot and I was dueling with my tree when I hear a voice behind me. It said "My child, may I ask what you're doing?". I turned around quickly and saw a beautiful woman standing there. She was wearing a poison green dress, green cloak and high-heeled boots. She had long blonde hair that reached past her hips and poison green eyes. She was the hottest girl I'd ever seen, and I wasn't into girls but I couldn't help noticing that she had a sexy body. I stammered "uh… dueling?"_

_She laughed at me, " and I suppose that is supposed to be your *snicker* sword?" I was so pissed off, I shouted at her "Fucking get off my case, bitch! It's not my fault!" She just laughed harder "And I suppose you think you're pretty hot stuff? You wouldn't last three minutes with someone who actually knew what the hell they were doing." Shut up! I could kick your ass right now!" "She smirkered. "I would like to see you try." She removed her cloak revealing a sword on one hip and a dagger on the other. Great. She was sexy and dangerous. Why couldn't I be that fucking hot? I tried to flourish my sword with grace and poise. Mystery woman laughed so hard her entire body was shaking. "What the hell do you think your doing? Oh. My. Fucking. God." "Shut up you fucking bitch!" I screamed. I lunged at her. One minute I had her right in my sights, next thing I know I feel something cold and hard against my throat. I heard a whisper against my ear "You're dead". The bitch shoved me into the dirt. I rolled over and gave her my best bitch stare. I staggered to my feet. I was so angry. I attacked wildly. She kicked me in the back . "try not to get too uppity, little girl." She said as I was crying in the dirt. "You are after all only a child." I was so ashamed I couldn't look up. I heard her walk away. I ran home and locked myself in my room and sharpened my sword. Someday I will fucking destroy that bitch. Someday._

Eloise opened her eyes. Her father's snores were all the proof She needed to know that he was asleep. She rolled as quietly as she could off the bed and onto the floor and slipped on her boots. "This is the last night I'm going to spend in this dump" she thought to herself She left her father a note on the table. "Deear Dad, gone to to hell" was all it said. Eloise walked out the door, grabbing her sword as she went by and never looked back

33333333333333333333333333

**AN:** Well, how wuz it? Plz review plz!


End file.
